The present invention relates to a system for controlling power window regulators on vehicles, particularly cars. The power window regulators currently installed on cars are known to comprise control switches, usually push-button-operated, for controlling electric motors housed inside the respective doors, for raising or lowering the window. The said control switches usually present a number of settings enabling the window to be raised or lowered both partially and fully in automatic manner. Furthermore, the driver usually has a number of control switches for operating the window regulators on different doors. The control logic by which the window regulator motors are controlled is housed in a block to which the said various switches are connected. Consequently, a relatively large number of connecting wires are required between the said switches and the control system, as many as the contact terminals relative to the various settings on the control switches.